


Come Through My Window

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Sneaking In, steve is a rich boy, steve is charming, steve is spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: Steve’s eager to knock on Billy’s window. Or rather he’s eager to climb through the window and into Billy’s room, his bed, his tan body, but he pauses before knocking. Because Billy is alone and barely dressed. He’s quietly reading from some thick book that is probably longer than all the other books Steve has read combined. He licks his finger before he turns a page. He’s wearing sweat without a shirt and they hang kind of low on him. He’s not smoking currently but judging by the ashtray on his night stand and the crumpled up package near it, it’s only because he ran out. He’s not wearing any shoes and Steve can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Billy barefoot. Most of their rendezvous don’t leave room for completely undressing. Steve thinks that Billy must spend most nights like this, curled in with a book and a pack of smokes. Steve enjoys, for just a few seconds longer, watching Billy’s tongue touch his deft fingers as he turns another page. He reads sofast.





	Come Through My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here I am in the middle of two ongoing series that I definitely should be writing but instead I wrote a one shot. I wanted to experiment more with a season one Steve. He's so charming and manipulative and that gets overshadowed by his mom-ness in season two. But the boy is still DTF and I'm always writing Thirsty Billy. I'm doing a terrible job of explaining this. Comments are oh so appreciated and well loved.

Billy always lights Steve a cigarette before himself after he finishes going down on him. Probably has something to do with Billy having _just_ had something in his mouth and he needs just a minute or two of vacancy before he can appreciate a cigarette. He appreciates watching Steve smoke one though. Doesn’t even give him shit about rolling down the window. Just lets the cloud fill the air between them until he can’t see Steve anymore. Then he _has_ to open the window.

The air sucks the smoke out like a vacuum and Steve is just laying there against the driver’s side window of the back seat of the camaro, grinning all goofy and it makes Billy smile too. 

”Close the window,” Steve sighs, “I’m cold.” There’s no way Steve is cold. It’s baking in the car and they’re both covered in sweat. There’s fog on the windows for christ’s sake. 

”Then put a fucking shirt on,” Billy replies having to click his lighter twice before it lights. He’ll need to pick up some fluid soon. 

”You don’t really want that do you? Like in your heart of hearts you don’t want me to seriously cover all this up?” Steve gestures to himself. Billy leans back against his own window, letting his legs fall open and his boot make a “thud” on the floor. 

”What I don’t want is my car smelling like jizz and smoke when I take Max to school tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow’s Friday,” Steve says, his eyes dancing and it makes Billy scoff with amusement. Most things Steve does do. 

“I’m so proud. Learned the days of the week already. My boy-” 

“I mean it’s not a school night tomorrow,” Steve presses on, “your parents do date night Fridays, right?” 

“How the fuck do you know when my dad and Susan do date night?” 

Steve leans forward, torso wrinkling up, and directing his smoke downward so he doesn’t cloud his view of Billy’s body. “Because I’m a great listener.” 

Billy cackles. Gives Steve’s knee a little kick with his boot. “So they have a date. So what?” 

“So,” Steve’s got that glint in his eye, that “I want something” glint that makes Billy feel eager and warm in the pit of his belly. “You’ll have the house to yourself right?” 

His stomach drops instead of getting warm. Billy breaks eye contact with Steve and busies himself with cleaning the mess off his body. “As if,” he replies using a gross towel he keeps under the driver’s seat, “Max will be there.” 

“I was thinking I’d come over?” 

“You probably shouldn’t do a lot of ‘thinking’, Harrington. It’s not your strong suit.” 

“Fuck you,” Steve laughs, he’s not picking up on the energy in the car shifting, he’s too dizzy from post orgasm and Billy doesn’t know it but there’s still a bit of Steve on the corner of his mouth and seeing _that_ is, well, distracting. “Come on. You’ve been to my place like a dozen times.” 

“Your parents are never home.” 

“And until ten thirty or eleven tomorrow night _your_ parents won’t be home.” 

“I’ve got to babysit Max.” 

“She’s thirteen,” Steve takes the towel from Billy and wipes his mouth for him, something Steve thinks is pretty generous considering how great it was to look at, “she doesn’t need a fucking babysitter.” 

“Preaching to the choir.” Billy burns through his cigarette and tosses the butt out the window. He checks to get another but he’s down to his last three and if he has to buy fluid, and gas, and smokes--well there’s not enough to go round for that. “Gimme a smoke?” 

Steve’s usually a little coy about doing that, but he does it on auto-pilot now because he’s focused on something. He’s got one goal. 

“Well I’ll come over and help you babysit then. I’m a great babysitter.” 

Billy snorts. He takes the fancy American Spirit from Steve and shakes his lighter, trying to make the fluid last. 

“What?” Steve laughs. “I am. Seriously. Look we’ll do like a whole thing. I’ll rent a movie--she likes Halloween right? And we can do like a pizza-” 

“No,” Billy is firm and harsh, harsher than Steve is used to in the warmth of the backseat of the camaro. “Drop it, Harrington.” 

Steve will not drop it. Steve does not ever drop anything. 

“I’ll leave before they get back. They’ll never know I was there.” 

“Unless, you know, Max tells them.” 

“I’ll slip her a twenty,” Steve says like this is an obvious solution. Like throwing money at a thirteen year old is the most basic thing to do in this situation. 

“Do you seriously think something is going to happen while my step sister watches a slasher flick in the living room? Are you that stupid?” 

“I’m offering solutions and you’re being a dick about this.” 

“Yeah, you know what? You’re right,” Billy is dripping with sarcasm as he pulls his shirt on and does up his jeans, “come over at around 8 and sneak in through my window, but be _real_ quiet okay? Then I’ll rock your world and you can just sneak back out before ten. Be sure to park your car up the street though.” Billy climbs into the front seat, driver’s side, and unlocks Steve’s door in the back. Steve, in a rare moment of consideration that is _not_ related to sex, rolls up the windows in the back before he gets out. Billy appreciates that he won’t have to do that later. Steve leans into the driver’s side window, mouth close to Billy, if he’s uncomfortable breathing in the smoke he doesn’t show it. 

“Hand me my shirt,” He says pointing to the polo that landed in the passenger seat about two minutes after he climbed into the car. Billy grabs it, balls it up, but before he hands it off he slips his hand into the waistline of Steve’s pants, pulls him in, kisses him pointedly, like a “better remember this kiss” kind of kiss like Steve goes around forgetting who he’s kissed last. Then Billy presses the shirt into his chest, and pushes him off of the car, before he drives off. He makes sure to check out Steve in the rearview mirror before he disappears in the distance. 

Max is flipping through a Green Lantern comic that Will lent her. Will says that John Stewart is a way better, more compelling Green Lantern than Hal Jordan, but she’s not really sure who Hal Jordan is so there’s no room for her to compare. She does _like_ John Stewart though. He’s kind of a no nonsense badass and Max thinks she can ask Neil for a subscription to Green Lantern for her birthday maybe. Then she can keep reading when she finishes Will’s supply. 

Her window has a knock on it and she jumps up. Lucas didn’t say he was coming over? Maybe it’s El? Or something worse? But then demo dogs don’t knock on windows probably. Max picks up the rock she uses as a paper weight next to her bed and approaches the window. Her weapon is poised high above her head only to anticlimactically be thrown on the bed when Max sees it’s only Steve. 

He looks shocked to see her. Awkward shocked and gives a small little wave and a smile. She scoffs and opens the window leaning on the frame. “Can I help you?” 

”Hey Max,” Steve smiles like he actually is glad to see her, which is nice, she’s pretty sure that after Dustin she’s his favorite of the group. “Nice night huh?” 

”What are you doing here?” 

He runs his hand through his hair trying to look cool and casual. He almost succeeds but Max knows he wasn’t expecting this to be her window so she can see through his facade. But only if she squints and looks for it. “I thought this was Billy’s window.” 

”It’s not.” 

”Right. I see that now. Could you, maybe, tell me which one is his?” 

”And why, pray tell,” Max rests her chin on her fist like she’s really being contemplative, “do you need to know which window is my brother’s?” 

”Because I, you know, came here to see him.” 

”What for?” 

”Studying,” the lie comes out so easy. Like he practiced it or something. Or maybe it’s a lie he’s used before and it’s familiar to him. 

” _You_ are here to help Billy study?” 

”Yes,” Steve insists. His sunglasses are in his pocket like he was just wearing them even though it’s night time and Indianna is dark even in the late stages of winter. 

”Billy’s in AP classes. His grades are better than yours. Why would he need you?” 

”Because,” Steve says it kind of slow, buying time to find his lie and then it comes to him, “He’s helping me. Study. I mean. I misheard you before.” 

”So you’re just here to study? Is that all?” 

”What else?” 

Max shrugs. “Never seen anyone sneak through a window to study before.” 

Steve doesn’t even struggle with this. “I’m a little unconventional.” Like that’s the only excuse he needs to give. Max rolls her eyes. 

”Then why are you wearing cologne?” 

”Because I didn’t have time to shower,” Really a person should not be this quick to lie about anything. Steve Harrington must lie all the time to all kinds of people. It must also work for him most of the time because even her mom thinks That Harrington Boy is a real sweetheart. Max feels a little powerful right now, not just because she’s holding the location of Billy’s window hostage, but because she can identify every lie. 

”Then why is your hair done up?” 

Steve flashes her a winning grin. “Is it? I just rolled out of bed with it like this.” 

Max holds out her palm. “Give me a ten. I want to go to the arcade tomorrow.” 

Max knew a rich girl back in Cali, Jessica Berswick, who literally never hesitated to give money when she found out it would solve a problem. Handing out cash came more naturally to Jessica than apologizing or even saying “goodbye” most days. Steve Harrington pulls out his wallet with the exact same amount of hesitation: none. 

He does give pause though when he fingers through is wallet and Max can tell that he only has large bills. “Can you, uh, break a twenty?” 

”No,” Max says easily still holding her hand out. 

Steve rolls his eyes and slaps a twenty into her palm like it’s oh so painful for him to part with ten more dollars than she asked for. She pockets it. 

”It’s two windows to your right, and tell him to turn the music up loud, okay? Some of us are like, actually literally studying.” 

”Like I don’t see that Green Lantern comic on your bed, Mayfield,” Steve laughs as he jogs down to Billy’s window. Max closes hers and settles back onto her bed so she can finally figure out how John’s going to save Detroit this time. 

Steve’s eager to knock on Billy’s window. Or rather he’s eager to climb through the window and into Billy’s room, his bed, his tan body, but he pauses before knocking. Because Billy is alone and barely dressed. He’s quietly reading from some thick book that is probably longer than all the other books Steve has read combined. He licks his finger before he turns a page. He’s wearing sweat without a shirt and they hang kind of low on him. He’s not smoking currently but judging by the ashtray on his night stand and the crumpled up package near it, it’s only because he ran out. He’s not wearing any shoes and Steve can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Billy barefoot. Most of their rendezvous don’t leave room for completely undressing. Steve thinks that Billy must spend most nights like this, curled in with a book and a pack of smokes. Steve enjoys, for just a few seconds longer, watching Billy’s tongue touch his deft fingers as he turns another page. He reads so _fast_. 

Steve knocks and Billy jumps so hard Steve thinks he’s going to drop his book but Billy holds tight to it. 

Steve waves, tongue pressing into his cheek to try and keep his smile at a minimum. Billy looks to be in disbelief and then very angry. 

He stomps to the window, much less of a frightening sound in his bare feet rather than his boots, and shoves it open. 

”Hey Hargrove,” Steve begins. 

”What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Billy hisses. 

Steve puts on an innocent expression, cheeky but innocent. “We made plans remember? I parked my car up the road so no one would-” 

”I was fucking _joking_ Harrington,” Billy looks like he could punch him. Steve is pretty sure he won’t. Like 75% sure and as Steve keeps reminding his parents, a 75% is passing. 

”You were? Oh wow, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t pick up on that. I’m not all that bright, you know?” 

”Fucking _obviously_ you’re not. You can’t be here!” 

”I can’t?” Steve looks down at himself and then up again at Billy. “You sure? I seem to be here.” Steve plays at patting himself down as if to check that he’s corporeal. 

“If my dad finds you-” 

“He won’t,” Steve insists. “I’ve got a man on the inside.” 

“What?” 

Steve looks so pleased with himself. “There’s only one place in town to go on a date. Johnny and Nance are there. When your parents leave Johnny’s gonna ask to use the restaurant phone and call here to warn us.” 

“You sent your ex and her creeper to spy on my parents?” 

“It’s called ‘reconscence’.” 

“It’s not, actually,” Billy sighs like maybe Steve is wearing him down. Which Steve loves because wearing down is his signature move. “Max could still-” 

“Max is cool. I gave her a twenty. You just need to turn the music up.” 

“You told Max-!” 

“I sort of, accidentally, knocked on her window first. It’s not my fault though, right? You literally have never had me over so I had to guess.” 

Billy pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut like maybe Steve’s a bad dream that he can make go away. 

“I can’t believe you went to _this much_ work to get laid, Harrington.” 

“Can’t you?” Steve sounds incredulous and that makes Billy smile. He tries to hide it which tells Steve that he doesn’t _want_ to smile. Which tells Steve that he’s winning. 

“I’m not letting you in,” Billy says but the anger has dissipated from his voice, “you always pass out after. What if I can’t wake you in time?” 

Steve rolls his eyes because he’s pretty sure he _just_ covered the whole “parents” issue. “It’s Date Night, Hargrove. Like your parents are going to be all that concerned about what you’re doing in your room? Don’t you think they’ll be a little more, you know, preoccupied with each other?” 

Billy dead stares at Steve. “Do you imagine that this conversation is making me want to have sex with you?” 

“I thought that maybe my charm and looks were.” 

Billy does allow a smile for that. He licks his bottom lip and Steve wants to lean in to snatch that tongue so bad. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Come on,” Steve presses forward into the window, into Billy’s space, “I’ve thought of everything. It’s all handled, babe.” 

Billy’s posture adjusts, he stands up a little taller so he can gaze down at Steve, he looks hungry and mischievous, the kind of look Steve’s been waiting for. “You didn’t think of _everything_ ,” Billy says all low and sultry. 

“What’d I miss?” Steve is pressing in, so close, he’s gonna get a kiss and then pulled in and then- 

Billy puts his palm on Steve’s face and shoves him back, hard, and then shuts the window. Steve catches his balance and in the back of his mind thinks he really _should_ learn to plant his feet. Steve comes back up to the glass of the window and knocks. 

“Come on,” He whines, “Billy you're not seriously going to leave me out here are you?” Billy hops back onto his bed and opens his book back up, turning casually back to the page he was on. “Fine,” Steve says loudly, “then I guess I’ll just stay out here and freeze to death.” He hugs his arms around himself and mock shivers. “Oh these harsh Indianna Winters. I feel numb.” Billy’s eyes flick over to Steve through the window but then back to his book. Steve knows he isn’t reading because he doesn’t turn the page, just stares and _pretends_ to read. “If you leave me no choice I’ll just climb in through Max’s window.” An empty threat, not because Steve doesn’t think it would work, but because he knows he can get Billy to open the window and let him in. He _knows_ it. “Billy,” Steve raises his voice in a whine and knocks hard on the glass and that does it; Billy jumps up and rushes to the window. He pushes it open and, while cursing, let’s Steve in. 

“If the fucking neighbors call the cops-” 

Steve is really graceless getting inside the room but the space is so small that Billy is close enough to catch his arm before he face plants. Billy closes the window, then the curtains and goes to make sure his door is locked. 

”Max wants you to turn the music up,” Steve says idly while he looks around the room. He’s fascinated. Billy’s been in his room tons of times, slept over even, but Steve has had no idea what Billy’s private space looks like. It’s so _small_. Not eve just by comparison to the space Steve is used to; it’s smaller than Jonathan’s room or Nancy’s. There’s a twin bed, a book shelf packed with books, and very little else. Such a small room to hold such a large presence, Steve thinks as his eyes glide over Billy. Who Steve is now pleasently reminded is only half dressed. 

“I’m not putting Hal and Oats on.” 

“Like I expect you to _own_ good music? Put Metallia on-” 

“I know you know it’s ‘Metallica’.” 

Steve’s at the book shelf. There’s so little in the room that it’s the most natural place to go to. All of Billy’s books are as thick as the one he’s reading. They’re worn and well loved, maybe by Billy or maybe by whoever donated them to the used bookstore Billy bought them from. 

“You know they make shorter books, right? Like less than three hundred pages even.” 

Billy shrugs. “I read fast.” 

Steve turns around and is struck by how _uncomfortable_ Billy looks right now. Arms crossed, shoulders tense, foot taping, and eyes on the door like it could burst open any minute. Steve doesn’t really like tense, he prefers Billy relaxed and easy. This is BIlly’s bedroom after all, why isn’t he comfortable? 

Steve moves forward and shrugs off his coat, a motion that gets Billy’s attention away from the door and onto Steve. In an attempt to hold that attention Steve strips his shirt off. This does make Billy go easy, his body relaxes and his biting his tongue when he smiles. 

“I thought you were cold, Harrington?” 

“I’m warming up,” Steve puts his hand on Billy’s chest and pushes him onto the bed. Billy falls back with dead weight, like his body _must_ connect with the bed. It is a law of the universe that he needs to be on his back with Steve climbing over him. 

Steve is thinking a lot of things in the midst of his excitement to have Billy only in his room, in this private space that, although small and barren, is soaked in the scent of Billy. Just like in the camaro but there’s better lighting and more room. Steve is so excited to see what the two of them can accomplish in this space.


End file.
